Best Friends
by DealyinNight10
Summary: These are short stories of random best friends, some really are friends (Style & Creek) , and some aren't (Kyman & Twenny) That depends on who are chosen for the story.
1. Craig Has Gum!

**Summary:** _These are short stories of random best friends, some really are friends (Style & Creek) , and some aren't (Kyman & Twenny) That depends on who are chosen for the story. _

**A/N:** _I suppose the summary didn't make any sense at all. Let me try to explain it better. I made a bunch of Best Friend stories well not a lot maybe like seven but still. Instead of making them into separate stories, I thought of just turning it into a multi-chapter thing... You understand? (No..? Yes...?) Well, I choose different couples like Tyde, Cromas, Style, etc. and instead of love stories their friendship stories. Oh and some of these friendships might be used more than once. Just to let you know. I guess that made sense. This story is with my favorite friendship Creek! c; Enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own South Park or it's amazing characters I'm going to use Matt Stone & Trey Parker do._

* * *

**Craig Has Gum!**

_Creek Friendship._

Tweek and Craig have been friends since fourth grade. Craig really never wanted to be friends with Tweek because they had a fight in Third Grade and the blonde gave him a black eye and broken arm.

But that was until they had another fight in fourth grade, while they were walking towards the cafeteria. They had to be dragged to Mr. Mackey's office. Craig and Tweek were sitting in chairs beside each other, while Mr. Mackey was sitting in his desk looking at the boys.

"Now, this is the fifth time this month you both fought, M'kay." Craig and Tweek weren't listening to what Mr. Mackey said, instead they had there arms crossed over their chest, glaring at each other.

"Both of you are going to talk about it and then apologize, M'kay." Both boys looked at Mr. Mackey. "We're not going to do that." Craig told him, with Tweek nodding.

"Well, If you don't then both of you are going to be expelled from school, M'Kay." Craig just flipped him off, while Tweek stood up.

"I don't w-want to -nngh- get ex-expelled! M-My parent's would -nngh- kill m-me!" Tweek went on his knee's, looking down, and covering his face with his hands and crying. "I'm sorry Tweek, M'kay. But if you two don't talk then I have to. We can't have violence in this school, M'kay."

He stood up and started walking towards the door. When he was about to turn the knob he looked at the two boys. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Start to talk and don't fight." He said mumbling a "M'kay." As he opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Tweek looked at Craig. "W-Why?" Craig unfolded his arms and put them in his jacket's pocket's. "What?"

"Why d-did you -nngh- say I h-had cr-crooked teeth." Tweek opened his mouth and showed his white, perfect teeth. "S-See they -nngh- aren't." Craig looked at him, wierdly. "I never said that." Tweek didn't believe him. "Y-Yes you did! Gah! K-Kyle and Stan t-told me!"

"Well, you said that I stick Stripes up my ass!" Craig shouted making Tweek tremble. "N-No I didn't!" Craig's anger stopped and he looked at Tweek who was crying, again.

They started to talk, and when Mr. Mackey came back he saw both of them hug.

Ever since that day Craig and Tweek have been friends. But now there in High School, there not friends anymore they're Best Friends.

Tweek and Craig's desk were beside each other. Craig had a pack of gum and Clyde, who sat on his left and was his friend, saw it.

When the teacher was writing something down and had her back on the teenagers, Craig got out a piece of gum, and started chewing on it. Clyde looked at him. "Can I have one?" Craig mumbled something and as he passes a peice of gum to him. The brunnette thanked him.

Craig looked at Tweek, who was staring at him. "What?" Craig asked chewing on his gum. "Y-You -nngh- have gum?" Craig nodded. "Can I-I have o-one." Craig sighed as he went inside his book bag again. But just then he heard Tweek.

"Mrs. V-Valdez! Craig is c-chewing gum i-in -nngh- class!" Craig looked up to see the teacher looking angrily at him. He continued chewing. "D-Detention this Wednesday!" Mrs. Valdez said as she turned to the board and continued writing.

Tweek was trying not to laugh as Craig flipped him off. "Your lucky were friends." Craig told him. Tweek shook his head. "W-We're not -nngh- friends." Craig raised an eyebrow as Tweek paused for a moment.

"W-We're -nngh- best friends."

* * *

_This was suppose to be cute and a funny story. Hopefully it is too you guys. Anyways, I got this idea from searching Friends v.s. Best Friends and it was on. __Eating in Class. Friends would ask you for one. While the Best Friend would tell the teacher. xD so, Clyde (Friend) Tweek (Best Friend) I guess that's it. I'm showing my friend Kieri (sounds like Katie) read this story I'm working on and she got grossed out because of the boyxboy thing (kissing...), but I warned her about that when she begged me to read them. So,Who's going to be next?! Twenny, Style, Staig, etc. _


	2. Nerd

**A/N:**_ This is a K2 friendship. I first thought of making it a style but changed my mind and turned it into a K2 instead. Enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own South Park or its amazing characters I'm going to use Matt Stone and Trey :_I

* * *

**Nerd**

_K2 friendship._

Kenny was walking towards Kyle's house. Why? Because the redhead called him saying and he quotes "Kenny, dude, get over here or I won't give you my lunch for a whole month!"

Since Kenny was Kyle's best friend and didn't want Kyle to stop giving him his delicious food, for a month, he went.

You thought Stan would be his best friends, Right?

Well no not Stan, Kenny. Since Stan is busy with being the captain of the football team, school and dating Wendy. He didn't have time to hang out with Kenny, Kyle and Cartman. Kyle knew he wasn't going to ever be friends with Cartman, so he started to hang out with Kenny. All the time.

Kenny knocked on his door and when it opened Kyle pulled him in. "Okay, What?" Kyle had a smile on his face, jumping up and down, holding a piece of paper in his right hand. "I for an A on my math test!" Kyle said happily as he put the paper on Kenny's face.

Kenny grabbed it and looked at the paper, then at Kyle. "Damn Nerd. No wonder we don't see each other at school anymore." Kyle pouted as he snatched the paper away, and started to call Tweek and Butters. While Kenny went into his kitchen.

When they finally finished congratulating him as the amazing friends they are, Kenny came back into the living room. He was holding all the junk food Kyle's mom bought, that had to last for the next three months. "Really..?" Kenny nodded as he sat on the couch, turning on the T.V. and began eating everything he had.

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat beside him. "You're really good at giving congratulations." Kyle said sarcastically. Kenny looked at him "I know right." Kyle laughed as he took a bag of chips, Kenny passed him.

* * *

_This is short! :I I think that the first one was better than this one. Is it? _

_I let two of my friends read this. Because they kept bothering me to let them see it. Kieri, my friend that usually reads all my stories, when I write them on my notebook, and Ruben a boy who usually bothers me during science telling me to let him read them. Anyways, when I let both read this they said the same thing. "That's It..? Nothing else!? I want more!"_

_So, who's next? __Staig? Stolovan? Stenny? All of those are start with a 'St' :P_


End file.
